


Fun Times

by missy520



Series: Castles/Ryans Swing Series [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of sequel to "Two by Two" and "Remote Control", which featured the Castles and the Ryans swinging together. In this story, Rick is on a book tour, so the other three get together to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by Blackwing:
> 
> So you know how you have those two Caskett/Ryans swingers stories. (Two by Two; Remote Control) I had the thought that you might unify them as part of a series and add a few more stories to the series.
> 
> Specifically I was thinking about adding some threesome variations (I'd love to see all 4 variations but any number will do). The idea is that a few times one of the four is not available or something comes up and they have to cancel a planned swing night. And instead of canceling it for both couples they agree to make it a threesome, possibly make a video for the fourth person. Maybe the threesomes happen after the story with the recording you have already uploaded or maybe the threesomes happen before that and it's what inspired the two pairs to do what happened in that story (Remote Control).
> 
> So this is the Kate/Jenny/Kevin version.

The Castles and the Ryans had been very close for a while – really, really close. That’s what happens when you swing together. They had regular nights when they swung, but a few weeks ago, Kate and Kevin had to go out of town on a regularly scheduled night. So they had convinced Rick and Jenny to party without them, and the resulting recording had been enjoyed by Kate and Kevin in a motel room in New Jersey. 

So when Rick had to go on a book tour, the other three thought it might be fun to play together. They were going to record themselves and send it to Rick, but he didn’t know that yet. And Kevin didn’t know something either – but Kate and Jenny were pretty sure he would like it. 

Kate had come up with an idea for some fantasy play. When she revealed it to Jenny, during a phone conversation a week or so before the big event, Jenny had laughed for a long time. “Kate, I think that’s one of his biggest fantasies! It’s a simple one, but it works. So, how do you want to do this?” She laughed some more as Kate filled her in. “Kate, this is going to be so good! He’s going to love it!” 

They had decided to have their fun at the loft. Sarah Grace was with her Ryan grandparents tonight. (Jenny and Kevin were always glad their families never questioned how often they were willing to let them take SG for the night) They arrived at the pre-arranged hour, and after they both greeted Kate with some serious kisses, the two ladies went off to the bedroom to get ready. When Kevin complained, his wife told him it would be worth it. And then Beckett said, “Pour yourself a drink, Kev. And don’t take off the jacket, your vest or your tie!” When he threw her a quizzical look all she did was giggle and then she disappeared into the bedroom. 

After all the years of hanging out with Castle, Kevin had come to appreciate a good Scotch, and Rick Castle only had great Scotch. So he poured himself that drink and tried to figure out what his wife and his lover were up to in there. Holy shit, he thought. My wife and my lover. Who the fuck would have thought he’d be having sex with his sort of boss, the gorgeous Kate Beckett? While his wife had sex with Beckett’s husband, the famous mystery writer Rick Castle? Life is surreal. But as he sipped from the crystal tumbler, he decided he wasn’t going to think these weird thoughts. Jenny had told him that this was all Beckett’s idea, and he knew it would be epic. 

At that moment, he heard Beckett’s voice. “Time to get this party started!” He realized they were in Rick’s office, so he put down his drink and walked over to the doorway. When he entered the room, he almost swallowed his tongue. Fuck, oh fuck. This was amazing. Jenny and Kate were wearing identical outfits – short (fucking very short) plaid skirts with very tight white shirts on top. The shirts were mostly unbuttoned, and the tails of the shirts were tied over their breasts. Their hair was in pigtails and they both were wearing high heeled Mary Janes. Jenny spoke up first. 

“Principal Ryan? We were sent here by our teacher because we were passing notes,” she said in a sweet little voice. Then it was Kate’s turn, but her voice wasn’t sweet at all, but sultry. 

“And she said our uniforms weren’t to code, but I think we’re dressed all right. I mean, this is a plaid skirt?” As she was talking, she ran her hands down the skirt. It took her all of two seconds to get from the waist to the hem. “And the shirt is the proper shade of white, correct?” Again, she ran her hands down the shirt, but she rubbed her nipples as she did. This made them tighten up into little buds. And then she looked down at her shoes. “My shoes are okay, aren’t they? I mean, they are black and they are Mary Janes. That’s what the dress code says, right?” 

Kevin’s cock got hard as he thought about those legs wrapped around his ass and those shoes hitting his ass as he fucked her. Then Jenny started talking again. “The teacher said I should tell you what the notes said. I told Kate that I thought you might like to fuck me. I noticed how your cock always got hard when I lean over to pick something up.” Jenny was a few inches away from him when she dropped a pen at his feet. He watched as she turned around and leaned over to pick it up. Her incredibly short skirt covered nothing – he could see she was wearing a thong. He couldn’t help it; he had to touch those smooth globes. 

“Well, Miss O’Malley, you know the school policy on passing notes. I will have to punish you and Miss Beckett. I take it that you wrote it?” Jenny had straightened up and turned around as he talked, and now she nodded her head. “Well then, you get punished first.” He went over to the desk, and sat in the chair. “Come here, please.” 

Jenny obeyed quickly. “Assume the position, please,” he said as he motioned. Jenny arranged herself in his lap. He savored the feeling of power he felt at that moment. He lifted her skirt very slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kate getting closer so she could watch. He could feel Jenny quaver with excitement – and maybe a few nerves – as he caressed her ass. He felt her heartbeat go back to normal and then he struck the first blow – a quick slap on her right buttock. She couldn’t help the little squeak that left her lips. Kate giggled a bit at the noise. He looked at her sternly and announced, “Your turn is coming, Miss Beckett. And my hand might be tired, and I might have to use the ruler!” Kate sobered a little and he turned his attention back to Jenny.

He liked how her cheek was now pink, and he slapped the left one. “So Miss O’Malley, what is the minimum number of slaps for writing notes?” Jenny’s voice was low as she answered.

“Ten! And you have given me two so far,” she said in that sweet voice. He didn’t respond, but he did continue to hit first one cheek, then the other until he reached ten. He could feel the moisture leaking from her pussy, so he inserted one finger in her. When he removed it, it was glazed with her juices. He held it out to Beckett, who leaned over to suck it in her mouth. He pulled it out of her mouth very slowly, and then he lowered Jenny’s shirt, and helped her get out of his lap. 

“And now it is your turn, Miss Beckett. But I think I want you to assume the position on the desk, please!” He knew Kate was too tall to fit on his lap. Kate gave him a grin as she put her hands on the desk and leaned over. This time, Kevin didn’t caress her at all; he smacked her cheeks until they were bright red. Then he repeated his actions with his finger, and he offered it to Jenny, who slowly licked it and then she removed it. 

Kate got off the desk and looked at Jenny. “I think we need to take some of Mr. Ryan’s clothes off, don’t you?” Jenny giggled and agreed. Kate started by pushing his jacket off his shoulders while Jenny undid his belt. Kate undid his tie and then slid it off his neck. Jenny slid his belt through the loops, and then untied his shoes. Both of them stood back while he toed them off. After rubbing and squeezing the hard bulge, Jenny unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Kate was unbuttoning his shirt but he stopped her so he could watch Jenny because he knew what was going to happen next. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard cock. 

“Oh Mr. Ryan, your cock is so hard! Look Kate, now it’s getting harder!” Jenny giggled as she showed off his penis to the other woman. Ryan gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t come as soon as she put it in her mouth. Jenny knew what she was doing to him, and she smirked. He refused to let go, because he wanted both of them to blow him until he exploded. As he watched Jenny suck on his cock, he realized that Kate was no longer standing next to him. Then he saw her kneel next to Jenny, and nudge her to share his cock. Jenny resisted for a moment, and then gave it up. 

Kate ran her hands around his shaft. Jenny’s saliva coated it, and it was very easy for Kate’s hand to slide around it. Now she was spreading the saliva and his pre-come up and down, and once she had it as she liked it, she put it in her mouth and sucked it in. He could feel it going down her throat. “Oh fuck, Miss Beckett, I’m going to give you a load!” and with that, the first blasts of come shot down her throat. He watched as she swallowed it, and then pulled his cock out of her mouth. 

Jenny grabbed it and put it in her mouth so she could have a taste of him too. Kate was squeezing his balls as he shot the last of his come down Jenny’s throat. His now softened cock slithered out of Jenny’s mouth as he sat back in the chair. “Well, that was the first part of your punishment, ladies. We still haven’t discussed what will happen because of your violation of the dress code!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Kate, Jenny and Kevin.

By an unspoken agreement, the three of them end up in the bedroom after they took a short break. Kate and Jenny were still ‘dressed’, but Ryan was down to his boxers. He decided to sit in a big chair that is angled so he can watch the two of them follow his directions. He got back into character very quickly – this fantasy has long been a favorite of his. It’s been a while since he and Jenny played like this, though.

“Well, Miss Beckett, I have a feeling that these outfits were your idea,” he said as sternly as he could. Kate smirked at him as she stood there in that incredibly short skirt and tight white shirt. 

“Yes, but as I’ve explained, I don’t see the problem! “ 

“You really expect me to tell you that it’s okay to wear such a short skirt?” As soon as he finished talking, Kate started to play with the hem of the skirt. Kevin could feel his cock stirring, since he knew what was under that skirt. He was very aware that Kate’s thong was black and lacy, and it didn’t stop the moisture from leaking out of her pussy. He’s been aware of that since he smacked her ass and inserted a finger inside her. 

“Like I said, it is plaid and the shirt is white. What do you want me to do?” Kate played the part of bad girl just right. She sauntered over to where Kevin was sitting and leaned over to rub the bulge in his boxers. Jenny gasped out loud when she saw how Kevin’s cock was tenting his boxers just a little more. That response made Kevin decide what to do next. 

“Miss O’Malley, I want you to take off Miss Beckett’s skirt please!” Jenny’s head whipped around when she heard that, but then she grinned and started to follow his directions. She stood behind Kate, and unbuttoned and then unzipped the skirt. It fell to the ground around Kate’s ankles. Kate stepped over the skirt and stood there, daring him to do something more. So, of course he did. He turned back to Jenny and gave her more instructions. “Miss O’Malley, I think that shirt needs to come off too. Please take care of that!” 

Normally, Jenny would have had to reach to undress Kate, but since the heels of her Mary Janes were very high, she could reach the knot. But she wanted to put on a show for Kevin, so once again, she went behind Kate, and reached around her to untie the knot in the shirt. She peeled it off her body, revealing the fact that Kate was braless. After she discarded it, letting it land on the floor on top of the skirt, Jenny played with Kate’s nipples. They were hard little nibs and Jenny twisted and tugged on them, and they seemed to grow longer with each manipulation. 

Kate had no choice but to moan. Jenny knew exactly what she loved, and she tugged on her nipples with just the right amount of pressure. But Kevin must have realized she was enjoying this, and cried out, “Miss O’Malley, I did not tell you to do that! Stop that right now!” Jenny stopped and Kate whined now that pleasure had been cut short. “This is supposed to be a punishment, Miss Beckett,” Kevin smirked as Kate glared at him. “I think you need to get that outfit off Miss O’Malley now. But no funny business – just undress her, please!” 

He could tell that Kate wanted to disobey, but she knew he’d deny her an orgasm if she did, so she followed his instructions to the letter. Soon, the two of them were standing there in their thongs and their Mary Janes, waiting for him to tell that what was next. His brain went in about six or seven different directions. What did he want to see them do? Or did he want to do something to them first? Kevin was enjoying the power he held; he wasn’t usually the one in control, it wasn’t in his nature. But Kate and Jenny had given him that power for tonight, and he was learning why people liked to be in control. 

He decided what he wanted to happen next. “Miss O’Malley, get on the bed and then spread your legs wide open. Miss Beckett, you will do whatever you can do to give her at least two orgasms. But there is a catch – you cannot have one yourself until she has at least two. And Miss O’Malley – no faking any orgasms. You know I can tell and I will be watching very closely. In fact, let me get on the bed first, and then you climb up.”

Kate and Jenny looked at each other and then Jenny followed Kevin’s orders. Kate looked disgruntled, but deep down, she thought this would be fun. Kevin knew she had no problem with delayed gratification; in fact, she often forced her partner to stop before she went over the edge. And she knew that Jenny would hold herself back as well – she was going to make Kate work hard to give her those orgasms. Hopefully, Kevin himself would give her a few. The man knew how to use his cock. Maybe she’d be really lucky and Jenny would be trying to give her some orgasms at the same time. 

While these thoughts were going through Kate’s mind, Jenny arranged herself on the bed, with Kevin sitting next to her. He could see her open, dripping pussy. He couldn’t help himself; he leaned over and tickled her clit. Jenny moaned and that seemed to make Kate move. She got up on the bed, and went in between Jenny’s legs, and she dove right in. She focused on Jenny’s clit, using her teeth and tongue in so many different ways – first she licked it gently, then she bit it, then she sucked on it. She could tell that Jenny was trying very hard to not give in to the feelings, but if Jenny knew what she liked, hell, she knew what Jenny liked. And Kevin’s orders had brought out her competitive side – Kate had always hated to lose, and she really hated to lose in bed. She was going to make Jenny come at least twice – and she was going to come hard!

Jenny was indeed trying not to give in to the orgasm that Kate was coaxing from her body. She fisted her hands in the bedspread, she bit her bottom lip, and she tried to think of all sorts of horrible things, but it was no use. So when Kate put her mouth over her pussy and sucked hard, Jenny couldn’t hold back – she screamed as she came. Kate sat up and grinned at Kevin as they watched Jenny’s climax. 

Kevin was impressed, but he didn’t want Beckett to know. Besides, it was amazing to watch Jenny climax when someone else made it happen. And his cock was enjoying this; he didn’t think it had ever been this hard. “Nice job, Miss Beckett. Now if you can give her another orgasm, well maybe I’ll give you one myself. My cock needs to go somewhere – may as well be your pussy or your ass!” Kate smirked as she looked at his cock – he had taken it out of his boxers sometime during her fucking of Jenny, and she wanted that cock. So she turned her attention to Jenny once more.

And this time, she used her fingers. She inserted two slim digits into Jenny’s ass and thrust them in and out repeatedly. Jenny hadn’t come down from her first orgasm when Kate began to finger fuck her ass, and Jenny moaned. She let go of the bedspread and put her hands on her breasts, tweaking her own nipples hard. “Fuck, Kate, harder! Faster! I’m so close!” But Kate threw her a curve ball – she pulled her fingers out of Jenny and sat back. “Fuck you, Kate! I was so fucking close!” 

“Sorry baby, but I want to make sure that Principal Ryan counts this orgasm as your second one. So, I decided a little wait will be good for you!” Kate smirked at her friends. She didn’t want Ryan to try to weasel out of his promise to fuck her so she watched as Jenny came down from her climax. She reached over to stroke Kevin’s hard-on a little bit, and then went back to finger fucking Jenny, but this time she was fucking her pussy. 

Kevin couldn’t hold back anymore. Kate was on her knees, one hand on Jenny’s thigh and the other one pistoning in and out of her pussy. He knew Jenny was going to come very soon, and he just had to fuck Beckett right now. He duck walked over to her; her perfect ass was in the air and he knew she was so focused on Jenny; she had no idea where he was. For a minute, he thought about fucking her ass, but he decided against it; he loved fucking her pussy too much. So he took his cock in hand, and aimed for her entrance. She was dripping wet, and he had no problem entering her. And knowing Kate’s nature, he just had to throw a challenge out to her. 

“Miss Beckett, I have a proposal for you: can you make Miss O’Malley come before I make you come?” As Kevin challenged her, he was thrusting in and out of her. He was about to reach for her clit, to make up for lost time. After all, Kate had been fingering Jenny long before he was fucking her. 

Kate turned her head so she could look him in the eye. “Fucking sure I can, Mr. Ryan!” She inserted another finger into Jenny, and somehow she managed to get her thumb on Jenny’s clit. But Kevin was adding a twist of his hips each time he got his cock all the way into her and he knew he was hitting her g-spot from her reactions. As he was hitting her spot, she was trying very hard to twist her wrist so she could coax a g-spot orgasm from Jenny. Kevin laughed to himself – he just knew Kate hated to lose!

For the next few moments, the three of them were just moaning, groaning and cursing. Jenny knew she was so close to coming, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. And for fuck’s sake, she didn’t want to! Kate’s fingers might be slim, but she was moving them around and she was hitting all the right spots. This climax had been building up and she just let go and screamed out, “That’s it! Fuck, I’m coming!”

At that moment, Kate could feel Jenny’s walls grabbing her fingers and she could feel Kevin’s cock hit her walls. That little corkscrew motion he was doing was doing it for her – she knew she was coming and she couldn’t stop it. At the same moment Jenny screamed out her orgasm, Kate felt hers and she wailed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mr. Ryan! I’m fucking coming!” 

Kevin watched the two of them fall apart under him – it was hard to tell who came first. And watching them come triggered his release and he pulled out of Kate and shot his come on her back and ass. He rolled over to his back as Kate collapsed on top of Jenny. And then he couldn’t help it, he just started to laugh. 

“Boy, if school punishments were more like this, I would have gotten in trouble more often!” Kate and Jenny joined in the laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is more fun to be had here, but I'm not sure. And I might have to write a chapter with Castle watching the recording of this little party, but I haven't decided if that's a solo mission or if he watches with Kate when he gets home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues!

After their laughter had died down, Kate went off to shower. When she left the bedroom, Jenny and Kevin had been cuddling, but when she returned, Kevin was sitting in the chair by the side of the bed, and Jenny was standing with her head bowed. Kate wondered what was going to happen next. Obviously, Ryan loved the fantasy play she had worked out, and he was going even further with it. Just as she was going to ask what was going on, Kev spoke up. And a shiver went down her spine as he used his Principal Ryan voice. (Who the fuck knew he was into control games like this?)

“Miss Beckett, this item was just found in your locker, do you care to explain? Miss O’Malley, please show her what I am talking about,” he said. Kate turned to Jenny, who lifted her head and showed Kate what she was holding – a purple battery operated dildo. 

“Yeah, it’s mine, so what?” she said in her best bad girl voice. “I get bored sometimes, so it’s handy for those quick trips to the bathroom!”

“You get bored so you masturbate in between classes? You know what; I think I need a demonstration of what you do. How about you, Miss O’Malley? Would you be interested in a lesson?” Kevin grinned as both Kate and Jenny perked up when he asked. He liked this; the two of them were always up for anything, and this character was fun. He did think he was acting the heck out of this. But he turned his attentions back to his playmates and barked out an order. “Alright then, Miss Beckett, get on the bed and spread your legs. Miss O’Malley, give her that and then stand next to the bed.” But then he had another idea. “You know what, Miss O’Malley? I’d rather you come sit in my lap. Just face the bed so you can see what Miss Beckett does,” he said. 

Jenny handed the dildo to Kate, who got on the bed and crawled across it. She had her ass high in the air and she gave it an extra wiggle before she got on her back. She turned on the dildo to the lowest setting. In the near quiet in the room, it sounded very loud. Kate made sure he was watching as she slowly slid her feet up and toward her thighs, and then she spread her knees as wide as they would go. Kevin could see her pussy, and his cock started to get hard. She took the buzzing dildo and moved it up her thighs – first her right, then her left, switching back and forth. Then she took the fingers of her left hand and spread her pussy lips open. She moved the dildo closer to her pussy. And she stopped. 

“What the fuck, Miss Beckett? Don’t you want that in your cunt?” Kevin was now using the pissed off Principal Ryan voice. Kate giggled at the look on his face. 

“Why Principal Ryan, I thought you wanted Jenny to sit in your lap? Don’t you want her to bounce on your cock while you watch me?” 

Jenny had been so caught up in watching Kate, she had forgotten “Principal” Ryan’s instructions. She looked over at him with a little bit of fear on her face, and she rushed over to the chair. “I’m so sorry, Principal Ryan! Let me make it up to you,” and with that, she dropped to her knees and slurped up his semi-erect cock. Kevin stopped watching Kate and started watching Jenny instead. And he loved what he saw: Jenny’s blonde head bobbing up and down as she sucked on his cock. When it was very hard, she let it slide out of her mouth, giving the tip a little kiss, and then she jumped up. She grinned at her husband, turned around so she was facing the bed (and a naked Kate who was still teasing her pussy with the dildo) and she positioned herself in his lap. She slid her pussy over his erection, which seemed to make it even harder. Then she sat up a bit, took his cock in her right hand and placed it at her entrance. She got up on her knees and then she impaled herself on his cock. They groaned together as she sat on his cock for a moment, and then she started to move. Kevin put his hands on her boobs and squeezed as she rode him hard.

Meanwhile, Kate had now turned up the dildo to the next level. She was still teasing herself by just touching it to her clit and entrance, but when Jenny started bouncing on Kevin’s cock, she had to do more. So she inserted the buzzing dildo all the way inside – and her back arched off the bed as she hit her g-spot. “Oh fuck me!” she screamed as her body erupted, squirting her come all over the bed. She left the dildo inside her while she pulled on her nipples. After her big orgasm, her body still trembled with little ones. And now she watched as Jenny and Kevin were working to get their climaxes. Holy shit, this was amazing!   
Jenny wasn’t watching Kate too closely – she was enjoying fucking her husband in this position. Kevin’s cock was hitting her in so many different spots as she moved up and down in his lap – and his hands on her boobs were squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. And then he tugged hard on them, and that was it for her – she came with a scream. 

Now it was Kevin’s turn. He was watching as Kate withed on the bed and he felt it as Jenny’s come ran out of her pussy and down his cock. Her walls grabbed his cock and that was all he needed. He could feel his orgasm build – first in his balls, then his cock exploded, and he came with a shout of “Fuuuuccck!” His now softened cock slid out of Jenny, and she slowly got off his lap. She put out a hand to him, and he took it. They walked over to the bed, and joined Kate, who had come back to earth after her climax. The three of them just landed on the bed and after a few kisses and some rearranging, simply gave in to their bodies and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Kate woke up first and so she decided to make her friends some breakfast. She slipped into an old tee shirt of Castle’s and went to start on his strawberry happy face pancakes. Soon, she had coffee brewing and pancakes cooking. Jenny and Kevin soon appeared and they all enjoyed a nice breakfast. The Ryans had to pick Sarah Grace up from her grandparents, so after thanking Kate for a fantastic evening, they left. 

Kate sat back and thought of the recording she had made of last night’s activities. She’d have to find some time to edit it and maybe send it to Castle. Or maybe she’d let him see the rough, unedited version when he got home…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to mark this complete. I may still write when Castle gets to watch the recording, but it will be a while until I do. I've got a bunch of prompts I want to fill.....

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least one more chapter, maybe even two more. I haven't written them yet, but once this was done, I thought I'd post it to see if people want more.


End file.
